Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Lex's Endgame/Prologue
The Enterprise and the rest of the Federation, Klingon, Romulan, and Cardassian ships are in position, in the armory Admiral Martin is standing at attention giving the speech he never thought he would be giving in his life. We are assembled here today to pay final respects to our honored dead and yet it should be noted that in the midst of our sorrow, this death takes place in the shadow of new life, the sunrise of a new world, a world that our beloved comrade gave his life to protect and nourish, he did not feel that sacrifice a vain or empty one... and we will not debate his profound wisdom at these proceedings, of my friend, I can only say this, of all the souls I have encountered in my travels,...he was my friend my brother and I will miss him dearly Admiral Martin says as he speaks. Admiral Janeway, Captain Chakotay, Commander Paris, Lieutenant Commander Kim, Lieutenant Commander Torres, Commander Tuvok, The Doctor, Seven of Nine, Icheb, Naomi and Samantha Wildman, and the Maquis officers that he served with and still do are there as well as his mom and dad, and sisters, and Will and Thea are there as well. After the launch of the torpedo with the body of Admiral Kira was launched they are gathered in the officer's mess. Kira I'm so sorry for your lost Maria says as she hugs Kira. Kira looks at her. Thank you Admiral I knew this day would come but didn't know that would be here now, I was wanting him in our bed surrounded by his friends and family Kira says as she looks at her and John. John walks over to Commander Madden. Commander or should I say Captain Madden congrats on your promotion Admiral Martin says as he looks at him and shook his hand. He sighs. Thank you sir but I wish it was under better circumstances Captain Madden says as he looks at Admiral Martin. He nods at him. If it was Admiral Picard I would feel the same way John says as he looks at him. He looks at him. Yeah I never got to know the Admiral as more then just my commanding officer Captain Madden says as he looks at him. He looks at him. He was a great guy, and with your first mission I want you to patrol Xindi space just in case they decide to attack us at our weakest Admiral Martin says as he looks at him. He nods. I'll leave as soon as I can sir Captain Madden says as he looks at him. He nods at him. Meanwhile in Alliance space Commander Kiva's flagship is at sub-light speed in the brig Typhuss is on his knees beaten and bloody as Lex walks up to him. Hi there my old friend Lex says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. You won't get away with this Lex, my friends will come for me says Typhuss as he looks at Lex.